


is it too late to turn around (i’m already halfway out of town)

by fluffmelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	is it too late to turn around (i’m already halfway out of town)

“He was my baby. My everything. He made me see the light when everything seemed hopeless. He held me above water while slowly drowning himself. He gave me life. He made me want life. He saved me. He crushed me. He killed me”

Louis furrowed his brows pressing the headphones against his ears as a silent tear spilled down his cheek.

“He was my baby. My everything. He made me see the light when everything seemed hopeless. He held me above water while slowly drowning himself. He gave me life. He made me want life. He saved me. He crushed me. He killed me”

What the hell does this even mean? Louis thought to himself. He was sat on the cold cement floor in the basement listening to the tape over and over. And over again. He just didn’t get it. Why would he do that to me?

“He was my baby. My everything. He made me see the light when everything seemed hopeless. He held me above water while slowly drowning himself. He gave me life. He made me want life. He saved me. He crushed me. He killed me”

Another tear rolled from the corner of his eye leaving behind a wet trail. He furiously wiped away the salty tear with the back of his hand. Why?... Why? Louis kept asking himself that question unable to ever know the answer.

A loud thud was heard from the basement door and down the stairs came a worried Harry. Louis let out a small sob but quickly stumbled to his feet running into Harry’s arms.

“Shhh, Louis. It’s going to be okay. You are going to be okay” Harry said rubbing Louis’ back gently as if he was about to splinter like glass any second.

“Harry, you don’t understand. Everything you do and say reminds me of him. Even your fucking name is the same”

“I know, Lou, I know it can be hard-“ Harry was cut off my Louis yelling.

“No! Don’t call me that. Only Haz can call me that. Please just leave me alone”

“Louis, I don’t think-“

“Leave me the fuck alone Harry!” Louis shouted with tears clouding his vision “You were Haz’ best friend and you know better than anyone that right now, he would want you to leave me alone” Harry nodded offering Louis a sympathetic smile.

Louis let out a heavy sigh pulling the headphone back over his ears. With that the dark thoughts came flooding in like a tsunami, taking over his mind. He slowly staggered into the bathroom searching through the cabinets finding exactly what he was looking for. He stalked over to the bathtub turning the knob, letting water run down filling the tub with lukewarm water.

One leg after the other stepping in, letting the warm water engulf him in its warmth.

“He was my baby. My everything. He made me see the light when everything seemed hopeless. He held me above water while slowly drowning himself. He gave me life. He made me want life. He saved me. He crushed me. He killed me”

Louis leaned back against the back of the bathtub listening closely to the words playing on repeat in his headphones.

“We’re going to be together again Haz. I will meet you up there, in Heaven” with that Louis pressed the blade to his right wrist cutting deeply into his skin. Doing the same to his left one. He dropped the blade on the floor next to the bathtub letting his head hit against the wall behind him creating a small thud, tears now running freely down his cheeks.

“He was my baby. My everything. He made me see the light when everything seemed hopeless. He held me above water while slowly drowning himself. He gave me life. He made me want life. He saved me. He crushed me. He killed me” Were the last words Louis heard before everything went black.


End file.
